Flame Leviathan
Flame Leviathan is the first boss encounter in Ulduar, found in the Formation Grounds. Most of the players in this encounter will not be using their regular class abilities, but instead work with siege vehicles to destroy this machine. (similar to drakes in Malygos' third phase) It cannot be skipped, and must be destroyed in order to pursue the rest of Ulduar. Hard Mode requires players to defeat Flame Leviathan while leaving at least one to all four towers active. Information Before the Flame Leviathan fight, players will enter one of three vehicles: a Salvaged Chopper, Salvaged Demolisher, or Salvaged Siege Engine. Players must fight through a large Iron dwarf army to finally reach Flame Leviathan, and defeat him with the vehicles. Unlike other vehicles, the effectiveness of the vehicle is increased by the controller's gear. Mimiron built the Flame Leviathan as part of the V0-L7R-0N weapons platform, and as a result, this tank packs quite a punch. Flame Leviathan also has different hard modes. In the Flame Leviathan fight, there are four towers. If these towers are not destroyed, the fight will be more difficult. However, keeping a number of towers up rewards more loot and achievements, similar to Sartharion in Obsidian Sanctum.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/underdev/3p1/ulduar.xml Vehicle info At the very beginning of the instance, at Expedition Base Camp, players will be granted a limited number of each salvaged vehicle. There's five of each vehicle in heroic difficulty, and two of each vehicle in normal difficulty. Everyone in the raid gets divided into five roles: * Siege Engine Driver - Able to ram down buildings, knock back enemies with a silence, and boost speed to ram in or out of harm's way. * Siege Engine Passenger/Gunner - Fires down pyrite ammo in the air and assists in shooting targets on the ground. * Demolisher Driver - Launches long-range fireballs and special pyrite barrels that deal massive damage. * Demolisher Passenger/Gunner - Salvages pyrite ammo and refills the demolisher, can also load the player into the demolisher to be launched. * Chopper Driver - Plants inflammable oil slicks and can quickly pick up any players on foot to protect them from danger. Passengers can pick up explosives to throw at enemies, and once you engage the boss, can be thrown by demolishers on top of him. In case of a wipe, the boss will take a few minutes to despawn after which the vehicles will respawn as well at full health. Salvaged Chopper *? HP *1 driver + 1 passenger Abilities * Sonic Horn (20 energy) - 3150-3850 to all enemy targets within 35 yards in a frontal cone. * Tar - puts a 10 yard pool of tar down that slows enemies by 75% (lasts 45 sec). Tar can be ignited. * Speed Boost (50 energy) - increases the vehicle's movement speed by 100% for 5 sec. Salvaged Demolisher *428 000 HP *1 driver + 2 passengers Driver's Abilities * Hurl Boulder - 13.5k-16.5k dmg (10-70 yard variable range) similar ability to demolisher's in SotA or WG. Ignites tar. * Hurl Pyrite Barrel - 27k-30k dmg (uses 5 pyrite) * Ram - 8550-9450 dmg + knockback * Throw Passenger - Available only when passenger has loaded themselves into the catapult. Launches the passenger out of the catapult. Passenger's Abilities * Cannon - Fires an explosive missile directly forward, detonating when it has travelled 50 yards, hitting any enemies within 10 yards. * Grab Crate - Use your hook and chain to grab the targeted crate. This allows you to pick up Liquid Pyrite off the ground, which reloads the demolisher. * Increased Speed - Injects liquid pyrite into the engines, increasing movement speed by 100%. Lasts 1 min. * Load into Catapult - Load yourself into the catapult arm, using yourself as ammunition. Salvaged Siege Engine *? HP *1 driver + 1 turret controller + 2 passengers Driver's Abilities (Front Center Seat) * Ram (40 energy) - 5400-6600 dmg + knockback (2850-3150 to buildings) * Electroshock (38 energy) - 25 yard cone effect, spell interrupt, and 4 sec school lockout * Steam Rush (40 energy) - charge + some dmg. Turret Controller's Abilities (Back Center Seat) * Anti-Air Rocket (10 energy) 0.25 sec 1000yrd - range rapid fire missile launcher * Cannon (20 energy) - 10-70 yd range Trash info Steelforge Defender - 8,316 HP Titanium Stormlord - 75.6k HP *Melee damage for 1.5k (4k crits) * Cyclone, hits demolishers for ~3k nature dmg Ulduar Colossus - 315k HP *Shockwave-style casted ability which can be interrupted by siege engines. Destructible Structures *'Storm Beacon' - Has a portal at the bottom that summons adds. Each beacon controls the repop from a small radius around. *'Tower of Storms' - Thorim's Hammer - Deals 15000 Stormstrike damage to all nearby enemies. *'Tower of Flames' - Mimiron's Inferno - Deals 15000 Fire damage to all nearby enemies and leaves a flaming blaze behind. *'Tower of Frost' - Hodir's Fury - Deals 15000 Frost damage to all nearby enemies, entombing them in ice. *'Tower of Nature' - Freya's Ward - Deals 15000 Nature damage to all nearby enemies and summons guardians of nature to assist. Flame Leviathan Abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62396 Flame Jets] - A 10-second channeled cast which does a massive AoE around the boss doing about 2000 damage per second. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62376 Battering Ram] - Knocks back its target when in melee range, knocking the target back and applying a debuff which increases damage taken by 100% * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62375 Gathering Speed] - Slowly increases in movement speed for 5% per stack up to 20 stacks (100% speed increase) * Missile Barrage - All machines and players not in one will take 700 damage every 1–2 seconds. Hard Mode Players who choose not to destroy towers up to Flame Leviathan will have to deal with their unique abilities named after the four Watchers in Ulduar. These towers will target the ground and place pillars of light colored correspondingly to their spell school. Direct contact with these beams can and should be avoided at all times. *'Storms' (purple) - Lightning balls fall from the sky and splash down for Stormstrike damage. *'Flames' (red/orange) - Slowly moves across the ground, creating a path of fire in its wake. *'Frost' (sky blue) - Instantly freezes any machines on contact. *'Nature' (green) - Spawns lashers periodically which have to be killed. Strategy A good pre-fight idea is to establish a kiting path and make sure that the Choppers keep tar down on that path at all times. When the encounter begins, Flame Leviathan will target a random Siege Engine and must be kited around the area. He will steadily speed up as time goes on so it will become harder to stay away from his battering ram. After 30 seconds, Flame Leviathan will target another Siege Engine and chase it instead (or a Demolisher or Chopper if another Siege Engine isn't alive). Other Siege Engine(s) can follow up on its tail and should immediately interrupt Flame Jets using Electroshock. Siege Engines can also use the melee Ram ability between Jets, but should be prepared to turn and kite as soon as, if not slightly before, the target switch. Use Steam Rush as necessary to gain extra ground as needed. Passengers of siege engines must shoot incoming pyrite ammo hovering in the air. When none are available to destroy, they can focus on Flame Leviathan with a ranged cannon. Demolishers must stay at a large distance from Flame Leviathan at all times, and should DPS the boss using Hurl Boulder (Hurl Pyrite Barrel should be saved for stuns). Once a passenger has loaded themselves into the catapult, Demolisher drivers should launch them onto the Leviathan as quickly as possible. Be careful not to miss or that passenger may eat a Flame Jet and die. When Overload Circuit is activated and Flame Leviathan becomes stunned, use Hurl Pyrite Barrel as often as possible for massive damage. A single damage dealer and healer should be loaded into the Demolisher catapult and launched to the back of the Leviathan as soon as the previous stun wears off. Once on the back of the boss, they will be facing one of 4 turrets. Once the turret is killed a button will appear that will, after a 10-second channel, stun the boss, increase it's damage taken by 50%, and reset his speed. The players on the back of the tank will be launched off and parachuted down and should be picked up by a chopper as soon as possible and brought back to a Demolisher. Timing should be exercised in order to ensure that Flame Leviathan gets stunned while on a Tar area. Remaining Demolisher passengers should work on picking up downed pyrite ammunition and loading it up into the Demolisher. Choppers should move around quickly and plant oil slicks on the ground in Flame Leviathan's path to slow him down and deal extra damage (if ignited). The longer you go without causing the stun, the more diligent Chopper drivers need to be about keeping tar down in the boss's path. Choppers should also be ready to rush in and pick up stray players that are launched off Leviathan's back or were fired incorrectly by the Demolisher driver. If no one is in need of picking up and tar is on cooldown, use Sonic Horn for extra damage. Drops Related Achievements * * * * * * Hard Mode Achievements * * * * * * * * Quotes Aggro: *Hostile entities detected. Threat assessment protocol active. Primary target engaged. Time minus thirty seconds to re-evaluation. Killing a player: *Threat assessment routine modified. Current target threat level: zero. Acquiring new target. Activating Hard Mode: *Orbital countermeasures enabled. Storm Tower active: *'Thorim's Hammer' online. Acquiring target. Flame Tower active: *'Mimiron's Inferno' online. Acquiring target. Frost Tower active: *'Hodir's Fury' online. Acquiring target. Nature Tower active: *'Freya's Ward' online. Acquiring target. No Towers active: *Alert! Static defense system failure. Orbital countermeasures disabled. Changing Target: *Threat re-evaluated. Target assessment complete. Changing course. *Pursuit objective modified. Changing course. *Hostile entity stratagem predicted. Rerouting battle function. Changing course. Player on top of Flame Leviathan: *Unauthorized entity attempting circuit overload. Activating anti-personnel countermeasures. Overload Circuit activated: *System malfunction. Diverting power to support systems. *Combat matrix overload. Powering do-o-o-own... *System restart required. Deactivating weapon systems. Death: *Total systems failure. Defense protocols breached. Leviathan Unit shutting down. Videos References External links Category:Bosses Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Unique models